Kara Hearthand
Kara Hearthand is a sexy female human fighter of great skill and agility. Kara stands 5'5ft tall and weighs 125 pounds. She has long black hair that she parts in the middle and dark brown eyes. She has dark tan skin with multiple tattoos covering her rocking sexy body. She has tribal tattoos on her arms and legs, and also a tribal heart tattoo on her pubic mound, and a tribal heart tattoo tramp stamp. Kara has a wild, carefree, party girl personality. She has an aggressive take charge attitude and likes to tackle problems head on with wild abandon. She is shameless and lacks any kind of modesty, often walking around her airship naked. Kara just wants to have fun in life, whether that be engaging in a lewd druken orgy or a fast paced battle, she enjoys feeling alive. Kara is not inconsiderate however, she does greatly value her friends and will go to great lengths to make them happy. She has a viciously fast, wild, self taught fighting style that lacks refinement but is still ruthlessly effective. She uses her natural grace and agility to keep her unharmed in a fight, and she uses her strength to wield her bastard sword two-handed to deliver powerful, fast attacks. Current Kara is second in command of the Crimson Blades, the official Army of Respen's new Kingdom. History Kara grew up in the slums of Durg during the time it was run by a ruthless crime syndicate. She was a gutter rat until she turned 12 years old when she turned to prostitution to survive. She whored herself out just to get enough gold to pay for food. When she was 16 she moved to Vaerice in hopes that life as a prostitute would be nicer there. Thats when she witnessed Fraudir win a battle at the areana and it changed her forever. Not only did Kara fall instantly in love with Fraudir, she was inspired to be as strong as her idol. She used her body as payment to have swordsmen show her how to use a blade. When Kara learned the basics of combat she used her saved up funds to buy equipment and set out to be a sellsword. She traveled to Mayrid because of the problems it was experiencing at the time and made a name for herself. She and a group of companions fought the cultists of Umbrak and helped save the city from a magical wasting disease. She had a falling out with her companions however when the Dwarf rogue of the group began pimping Kara out when they stayed at taverns and inns. Kara left Mayrid to seek her fortune elsewhere. Kara caught a break and joined up with the Crimson Blade mercenary company that Fraudir was in charge of. Kara vowed to rise through the ranks so she could be Fraudir's right hand woman. She took odd jobs that she felt she could do on her own and make the best amount of coin. One fateful day she took a job to retrive a piece of art known as "The Bust of Vaerice", inside a hidden temple to Dagon in the sewers of Vaerice but she was captured by the Skum KIng and was about to be raped when Horgold Stoneheart and friends came to her rescue. After being rescued Kara offered her services as a sellsword to Horgold who accepted and she began traveling with him on his adventures. Kara left Horgold's company after they defeated the Sorcerer Queen who had been controlling various notable people throughout the world in an effort for world domination. After Kara left Horgold she was promoted to Captain in the Crimson Blades, and was given a small army of all female soldiers to command. Kara and her unit participated in many small battles and did various jobs until she took a job guarding a dam from some purple skinned ogres. The ogres wiped out her unit and were about to kill Kara when again Horgold Stoneheart and his friends came to her rescue. Horgold was in search of Anima Relics so that he could fight a man named Lee Shen who had aquired an Anima Relic and was destroying cities with them. Horgold had become king of Durg and Kara asked Fraudir and the Crimson Blades to become a military force for Durg. Fraudir agreed and for a time the Crimson Blades were the personal army of Durg. After a time Kara finally became second in command of the Crimson Blades and became Fraudir's right hand woman. Kara and Fraudir became very close and started an intimate relationship. Once Durg had its own miliatry force Kara,Fraudir, and the Crimson Blades were hired by Respen Do'Urden to help him in a quest to recover the fragments of the Crown Blade. They travelled with Respen fighting very powerful creatures in the world including the legendary red dragon Shooting Star, and Kara became immortal after drinking the legendary Sun Orchid Elixer along with Fraudir and Jenna Vance. After a while Fraudir and Kara both started having sexual relations with Respen and his other lovers. They eventually found and reforged the Crown Blade but the sword rejected Respen and so he went to start his own kingdom. The Crimson Blades became the new official army of Lilor'Arael. Relationships Kara is in love with Fraudir and tries to be by her side at all times. Since Fraudir also loves Respen Do'Urden Kara sleeps with him too, however she is too wild to be chained down so she has sexual relations with other men and women who are around Respen and Fraudir. Character Sheet Human 27 Mobile Fighter CN Medium Human Init '''+7 ; '''Senses '''Perception +3 Defense '''AC '''42 (47) '''Flat-Footed '''34 '''Touch '''23 '''HP '''393 (27d10+162) '''Fort +21, Ref +16 , Will +19 Offense Speed '''40ft, 70ft with boots, Fly 150ft (Perfect) '''Melee '''Hellion Blade +41/+36/+31/+26 (1d10+28 plus 1 bleed) '''Ranged '''Slash of Flesh Parting +31 (10d6 plus 1 bleed) '''Special Attacks '''Leaping Attack +6, Rapid Attack, Whirlwind Blitz '''Spell List at will - Black Ray of Flesh Parting Statistics Str 14(20) , Dex 18(24) , Con 16(22), Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 24(30) Base Atk +24; CMB +29; CMD 52 Feats 'Dodge, Combat Reflexes, Weapon Focus(Bastard Sword), Skill Focus(Acrobatics), Mobility, Weapon Specialization(Bastard Sword), Power Attack, Spring Attack, Combat Expertise, Side Step, Greater Weapon Focus(Bastard Sword), Improved Sidestep, Side Stepping Attack, Greater Weapon Specialization(Bastard Sword), Furious Focus, Skill Focus(Performsex), Nimble Moves, Force of Personality, Acrobatic Steps, Stunning Assault, Skilled Parry, Whirlwind Attack, Skilled Counter, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Leap Attack, Epic Skill Focus(Acrobatics), Defensive Fighter, Improved Feint '''Skills '''Acrobatics +83, Bluff +13, Climb +18, Diplomacy +32, Fly +17, Perception +3, Perform(Sex) +42, Perform(Exotic Dance) +26, Profession(Courtesan) +8, Survival +14, Swim +8 '''Languages '''Xepher Common, Elven '''SQ '''Agility +7, Armor Training 1,2,3, Fleet Footed 5/day Gear '''Head-' 'Headband-' Red Headband of Alluring Charisma +6 'Eyes-' '''Shoulders- ''Wings of the Dragon- Fly 150ft with perfect manuverablity '''Neck-' Ruby Studded Collar of Natural Armor +5 Chest-''' 'Body-' 'Armor-' ''Sexy Hero Plate- ''Orichalcum Gloryforged Sexy Segmented Half-weight Full Platemail+5 of Grace, Fire and Cold Resistance 30 '''Belt-'' Sexy Hero C-String of Physical Perfection +6'' 'Wrists-' 'Hands-' 'Ring 1-' Ring of Protection +5 'Ring 2-' Ring of Freedom of Movement 'Feet-' Sexy Hero Thigh High Plate Boots- ''5 inch heel boots of Acrobatics +30 and Speed +30ft '''Weapon-' Hellion Blade- ''+5 Orichalcum Keen Bastard Sword of Wounding and Collision, At will- Black Ray of Fleshparting CL 30th '''Other Gear-' Handy Haversack Tome of Charisma +5 used Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs